Umbrella only for rainy days
by strangeland
Summary: A story of Resident Evil on a alternative universe, with no Umbrella, no zombies, no virus, no monsters... So, how the characters will meet each other if there's no virus outbreak in this universe? Read and see for yourself :) The main couple is Leon/Ada, but it will be featured Claire/Steve , Carlos/Jill/Chris , Kevin/Cindy... NEW CHAPTER coming soon.
1. First day on the job

_{Some explanations:  
Hey, this is an alternative universe story based on Resident Evil. In this story, there's no Umbrella, no zombies, no monsters. So, how Leon, Ada, Claire, Chris (and others characters) will meet each other if there's no T-Virus outbreak? If you read, you will see. HAHAH. I just want to explain that this story is based on New York. I know, you may think "why I didn't write based on Raccon City". Well, as Raccon City is like Umbrella's home, I wanted to change the location of the story. Also, you may think "why Marvin is on the story?" Well, let's say Raccoon City doesn't exist :B Well, it's an alternative universe, so any odds are possible, right? And, basically, only almost details are different from the original story.  
This fic has many characters from Resident Evil, and a lots of couples, but the main character is Leon, and, eventually, Ada too.  
If you like, review :D}_

"Umbrella only for rainy days"

Chapter 1 - First day on the job

Leon Kennedy was a normal citizen of a famous american big city. Newly formed, the day 29 of September of 1998 was his first day as cop of New York.

Arriving at the police station, he met his partner, Kevin Ryman. Kevin looks like Tom Cruise in the movie "Top Gun". He had brown hair, a few strands of hair falling into his small eyes.

In the police, there was a special team to redemptions and most dangerous attacks. This group was called "S.T.A.R.S." (Special Tatics and Rescue Squad). Kevin always tried to get to S.T.A.R.S, but he was always rejected.

Leon was presented for almost everyone of that police station, except for the members of S.T.A.R.S., because none of them were at the place at that point. But he felt special to have received so much attention.

At lunch time, Leon was in a room right next to the entrance of the police station. He was eating his lunch alone in a disposable dish until he heard a voice of a girl coming from the main lobby. He abandoned his lunch, that was almost over, and went meet that girl who was wanting some kind of attention of the the officers. He saw a white girl with brown hair tied, with an outfit that looked like she was a biker, or something; she was wearing a black shirt and a red-almost-pink jacket over that has a very distinctive design on the back: it was a woman with wings (maybe an angel) holding a atomic bomb, apparently, and below the woman, there were several atomic bombs aligned and it has something written… It was written "made in heaven". The shirt and the jacket complemented her look with a black short that has a layer of red-almost-pink jeans over the black short.

- Can I help? – Leon asked.

- Yes, I'm looking for my brother. He works here, I think you know him… Chris Redfield of S.T.A.R.S.

- I'm sorry, but I don't know him – Leon smiled, a little shy – I didn't get to know him…

- No? But everyone knows him!

- I'm new here. It's my first day at work.

- Oh, that's cool! What is your name?

- My name is Leon… Leon Kennedy. And what is yours?

- Claire Redfield – she made a pause and spoke again – I really wanted to talk to Chris. It was an important subject… family stuff, but nothing urgent.

They both chatted for a bit until Claire was gone. Leon could see that she sat on a motorcycle parked in front of the police station. He walked into the room where he left the rest of his lunch and ran into a officer with blond hair, but with some gray strands

- She's always here, the biker girl. She always comes looking for her brother, Chris. We are already used with her presence. The problem is that sometimes it seems like she doesn't want to leave Chris alone.

- She must have her reasons – Leon said. He entered the room again and faced his food. He picked it up and began to eat again. The food was cold, but he ate it anyway.

After a half hour, Kevin searched for Leon. When he found Leon, cleaning his gun, he said:

- Kennedy, we have work to do. There's an ancident, a car crash… or rather, a truck and motorcycle crash. I need you to come with me and… - Kevin paused –feel how your work will be from now on.

Kevin and Leon entered in a police car and headed toward the "crash" site. Kevin drove carefully, but in a hurry to arrive. Leon was a little nervous. He thought in his first day of work wouldn't happen anything, it would be a regular and boring day. He would go to the police station, do some stuffs in the office, or something, and would come back home after a long boring day.

Arriving at the place, there was a truck, a motorcycle lying on the ground and a drunk guy on the floor. Kevin quickly parked the car and get out of the car. However, Leon was still a little stunned by what he was seeing: the motorcycle on the floor belongs to Claire Redfield! _"The girl who talked to me today… it's her motorcycle!" _he thought. Leon got out of the car and got worried. He looked around and saw Claire against the wall of a building. She had bruises on her left arm and with glaring eyes on the drunk driver on the floor

- Claire! Are you okay? What happened?

- Leon! – Claire's eyes was now on Leon's face. She was so angry with the truck driver that she forgot what was happening around. – I'm fine. That idiot hit my bike and I ended up hurting my arm when I fell! Lucky of mine neither his truck, neither my bike weren't moving fast. I think I would have died if it was worse… - She looked down – But don't worry. People around called the ambulance already and they should be coming.

Across the street, Kevin tried to talk to the fat drunk guy on the floor, but it was almost impossible. Kevin called Leon to get closer to help him lift the man to be arrested. Leon approached Kevin and handcuffed the man still on the ground. Leon and Kevin pulled the man by both arms and tried to walk to the car. They put him in the car and closed the door. The man fell to the back seat and started to complain incomprehensible things.

The ambulance that Claire had mentioned arrived and they helped Claire right there on the streets. She only had minor injuries, there was no need to take her to an hospital. But Claire was not worried about her arm, but with her bike. It was her first and only bike she earned from her parents. A rear view of the bike was completely broken and the front of the bike was scratched.

Kevin and Leon returned to the police station with the drunk driver, who was now talking insistently that he was innocent. Kevin was being a walking example to Leon. He hoped that all he was doing could be copied by Leon in the following days, even arresting a drunk guy in the streets might seem, somewhat, silly.

Leon took the drunk and put him on a bench in a hallway. A black man officer called Marvin approached and asked:

- This is the driver of the truck that hit the bike?

- Yes, sir – Leon said.

- Take him to my room. And, Kevin – he looked completely to Kevin – prepare the report.

Kevin walked to a contrary path of the black cop. Leon, then, pulled the drunk driver and carried him to Marvin's office. He talked a bit with Marvin and other cops around and then left.

On the outside of the room, he saw Claire again. She was distracted and with one hand holding a cloth that was tied in her left hurt arm. Claire's aspect had changed in a short time. The girl who was looking for brother seemed different now. Before, her hair was tied in, somewhat, calculated way. Her expression was peaceful. Now, Claire's hair was just a mess. The strands above her head looked like they were at war, and the affections of Claire were stiff with range. Her brows were frowned.

- Claire…

- Hi, Leon! I'm back here again, but this time I have to give my testimony.

-I'm glad you didn't hurt so much. When I saw your motorcycle, I thought you had died!

Claire sighed in relief and smiled.

- Hey, if you know where Chris is, tell him to come to talk to me, ok?

- Ok.

He didn't know what to talk to Claire. Of course he realized that there was a ease to have a conversation with Claire, as if they were former friends, or something. But Leon had no words to talk to her. Part of his brain was thinking about the fact Claire almost died for very few minutes after she had talked to him.

- You know, sometimes I think life is so weird… - Claire frowned – I came here and you were the only one who talked to me today. Chris was not here, and that's why I left early. I was hit by a truck and one of the officers that came to where I was, was you. Maybe, if Chris was here that time, I think this wouldn't happen… And, also, what a coincidence to meet you twice, or maybe, three times right now, in a short period of time. And you are the new guy!

- Well, about Chris's absence and your accident , I don't know what to say… You say that if Chris were here, you wouldn't have suffered that accident, but I think it could be worse… I don't know… Some things are inevitable, what changes is their intensity. – Leon paused – But don't think about this too much, Claire. You are alright now and that's what matters. – Leon looked at her hurt arm. – How's the arm?

- It stings a bit… - Claire looked at her arm and now she looked forlorn – I think after 2 weeks my arm is back to normal.

Leon was quiet for a moment. Again, he didn't know what to talk to Claire. The he remembered to look for Chris.

- I'll look for Chris, ok?

- Thank you, Leon. – Claire gave a smile of thanks.

Leon walked into the S.T.A.R.S.' room. He faced the door in the hope of finding them inside, since earlier in the day there weren't in the police station. He turned the doorknob and opened the door a little without taking any steps forward. He stood there holding the doorknob and looking inside. He saw six people. One was a woman and the rest was just men. He looked at the their faces and tried to identify which of them could be Claire's brothers. There was a middle-aged redhead man, there was a significantly younger man with a yellow vest and hair tuft. There was another man with a red bandana on his head; there was another guy with a black oufit, with an European face and with a beard. And there was another guy with a tuft hair too, but with a more rectangular face. _"None of them appear to be Claire's brother"_ Leon thought. All the agents of the room was looking to Leon, waiting him to say something.

- Redfield? Chris Redfield? – Leon asked not knowing who to look.

- It's me! – Chris said, a tall guy with a tuft hair and a rectangular face. He approached Leon and waited him to say something.

- Your sister Claire came here looking for you earlier and she didn't found you and she decided to leave. A dew minutes ago, she had an accident and I went to accident site. She is well now and she is here to give a testimony. She wants to see you.

- Claire had an accident? Today?!

- Yes, but she's fine. She only hurt her arm.

Chris was stunned and walked through the door where Leon was and went to look for Claire.

After a while, there was another challenge to Leon: he had to follow Kevin and some policemen to arrest a guy named Jeremy Brooks in Lower Manhattan. Everything went well and Leon surprised his new co-workers.


	2. Chinese beauty

Chapter 2 – Chinese Beauty

After the first day of work, he went home. _"Long day"_ he thought. He took a shower and put some comfortable clothes and sat at the dinner table. He talked to this father, James Kennedy, about everything that had happened, and they had dinner. James said "you mother would be proud" just after the dinner. Leon's mother, Nancy, had died because of cancer. James was so devastated by the loss of his wife that Leon, who was ready to live alone, refused to it because he thought about his father's loneliness. His father is now working as a bookstore manager. Since the death of his wife, James wasn't the same, he come to have some symptoms of depression when he was alone for long time. All they could spend on hospitals, they spent, but it wasn't enough. Leon felt like crying because of his mother sometimes, but he has to be the strong onein front of his father for his own good.

Leon lived on East 23rd street, between the streets Lexignton Avenue and 3rd avenue. It was not far from the police station he was working, so he could always go walking to work. He likes to say to his father that he only choose his car to go to distant places.

After that simple dinner, Leon observed his apartment. It was beautiful, but there was an air of loneliness. There was an air of sadness, melancholy and nostalgia. Leon's father sat on a chair in front of a table proper for drawning. James always liked to draw buildings and cityscapes. He always said that the worst loneliness is not to be on a amepty place, but in a crowded place, like a city, and around many people and still feel lonely.

Leon watched his father take a pencil and make the first lines on the paper. _"He really has an architect soul"_ he thought.

- Dad, I'll go for a walk, ok? I will be back soon – Leon said while putting his sneakers.

- You and your walks… You could bring a girlfriend next time you come home. You walk those streets almost always and "nothing" happens! I think you walk on the wrong streets.

Leon smiled and said:

- I think you're right. Now I'm going, ok? – Leon grabbed his keys and closed the door. Even with the door closed, he continued to hold the doorknob. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He thought about himself. He was Leon. S. Kennedy, always the good guy, which always has the final word to organize things. It seems like he is always surrounded by trouble people and he always has to be the rational one. Sometimes, he wants to be carefree and reckless, be he couldn't be even if someone pays him.

On the streets, Leon thought about what his father said and he agreed. He was always walking on the same streets, so he decided to walk a bit further. As he walked, he thought about his life, his past, his present, his future… He turned the corner of a street that he never walked before. He stroked his blond fringe as he walked looking to the ground. But he saw a white car stopped with an open door. He ignored and kept walking. He passed beside the car and suddenly felt something hit his back. It was a light thing. He looked back startled. As a police officer, any sudden movement wakes a survival instinct, wheter this instinct is run, crouch, take his gun… However, Leon did'nt take his gun, but he was ready to take the gun hidden in his waist.

Leon looked down and saw a small black handbag. He turned around and looked forward. He saw a beautiful woman with a red dress, a black belt in the middle of her hips, black stockings and a shoes not very conventional, reminding him some Chinese shoes or something. She was beautiful. It seems that she was a mix of chinese and american. White, short black hair at the neck, slanted eyes…

- Sorry, when I saw you I thought it was someone I know – she said a little embarrassed as she was walking closer to Leon. She picked her handbag and approached the car, looking inside.

- Who are you? – Leon asked.

- Ada Wong – she said after turn around to see him once again.

Ada was a little serious. She was looking to Leon and observing his beauty, but she decided to not waste so much time doing He could notice what she was doing. She was not that kinda of person who shows who she really is. She was a mysterious person. There are things in Ada Wong which are almost impossible to know by just guessing.

- Ada, do you have the habit of throwing bags on people? – Leon smirked. He didn't want to be speechless, he didn't want to lose the opportunity to talk to the most beautiful woman he have already seen is his life. He felt his boring answering slow to his movements. His hands was getting clod and was shaking. He hid his hands on his pockets, trying to calm down and look carefree.

- No – she said very sexy – but the person I thought you were was someone tht made me very angry. Sorry again, I'm a little annoyed that my car stopped.

Ada wanted to laugh because she threw her bag on that guy's back. He was blond, he had straight hair, a fringe, and he was wearing a blue shirt, black pants… And his eyes was very sexy. Ada ignored the end of the conversation and walked until the back of the car and put her hands on the car. She looked to the blond and said:

- Could you help me? I think the car needs a push. If we work together, we can move this thing. Give me a hand.

Leon agreed immediately. He was bewitched by her beauty in a way he couldn't even think straight. He walked to the back of the car, put the hands at the trunk, while Ada got inside the the car. She started it, she accelerated, and Leon was trying to push the best he could. He didn't want to look weak, but there was a part of him was whishing the car to stayed broken. Otherwise, she would leave. And how Leon would be able to take Ada out of his mind without knowing anything about her, but her name?

Ada left the car and went to Leon.

- It doesn't work. It won't going anywhere. I'll need a trailer to pull my car.

- If you want, I can use my cell phone. I can pay a taxi for you… Where do you live? Oh, I mean… - he stuttered – I mean, I don't know where it has a mechanic nearby. I have a car, but t's in my home.

- How cute – Ada said staring sexily to Leon.

There were an awkward silence between both of them. Ada was naturally sexy, it was hard to tell if she was seducing Leon, or if she was just being herself.

- Were you in a hurry? – Leon asked trying to sound cool.

- Yes, I was going to my boyfriend's apartment. His name is John. He lives near to the Central Park.

Leon felt a little embarrassed. _"Of course she has a boyfriend. A girl like her, so beautiful… why wouldn't she be single? There must be a lot of guys wanting her"_ he thought

- Why don't you call your boyfriend?

_"What happened to 'I can pay a taxi for you'"_ she thought, almost smirking for that.

- If I have to see him, I wouldn't want to be on the street, even if he has to help with my car. My visit would be brief. I could walk, or take a a cab and go to his place and not taking more than 15 minutes. I could go back and try to resolve this situation – she pointed to her car – I wonder if there's some mechanic open, and then I could go home. But with a city like that, I'm afraid that something might happen. My car could be take to the police, right? Actually, I don't know where the cars are taken – she smiled – I never experienced a situation like that.

- Well, if your car ended up in the police station, I would make sure it would be alright – he stared to Ada while smiling. He took his badge and showed it to Ada.

Ada just raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively as she watched him.

- Well, well, well… a policeman. Are you going to fine me, officer? – she purred.

Leon felt his cheeks going red. He didn't want to seem so shy, so he looked down and tried not to stutter. He thought about saying something that could make she realize that he has some interest on her, but then he reminded she has a boyfriend.

- No.

Ada was looking to every part of Leon's face. Before the awkward silence again, she said:

- I won't take too long on my boyfriend's home. I think I'll take a taxi and I will come back by taxi again. I have to make my car work again - Ada gave her car key to Leon.

- Ok, I wait for you – and then he took out his wallet from his pocket and he gave enough money to Ada to take a taxi.

Ada took the money on Leon's hand, but she took out some notes and she gave it back to Leon.

- I won't need these.

- Ok. And don't worry, I will try to help you. And, I don't think I introduced myself, Ada. My name is Leon

Ada thought he was the sweetest guy on Earth. However, she chose few words to use with him.

- See you soon, Leon. – She walked to the corner of the street and turned to her right. She took a cab that was passing.

Leon, reflecting this moment while he leaned his body to rest his back on Ada's car, he remembered what his father said. _"You could bring a girlfriend when you come back" "Too bad"_ he thought. "_She already has a boyfriend. And he might be a very lucky guy to have her. I don't think I'm very lucky, but I'll try an approach, maybe…"_


	3. The two blonds

Chapter 3 – The two blonds

Ada knew exactly why she was going to John's place. The conversation wouldn't be one of the best, as her day: a very shitty day. But knowing that blond cop after her car stopped worked was something that saved her day. She didn't want to admit it, but she thought he was very handsome.

Ada left the taxi after the taxi parked in front of the building where John lives. She entered, she took the elevator and went to the 8th floor. She knocked the door with the number "804" and waited for John. He opened the door, but he didn't greet her romantically as he always does. He waited for her to come in. She passed through him and passed through a square mirror that was hanged on the side wall of the entrance door. She walked a little more and now she was in his living room. Ada sat on the couch and waited for John.

- You took so long. Did something happen? – John, a blond lighter than Leon, and with a larger fringe that goes to ear to ear. By far, you could notice he's one of these "goody two shoes" guys who wears sweater on a cold day, chambray instead of a normal t-shirt, and he wouldn't drink more than one bottle of beer in a party. John kind of looks like Leon, but Leon could be more mysterious and more sassy in certain aspects. Now, John sat on a different couch from Ada, a couch who was a little turned to face the television.

- My car kinda broke, but I already fixed it – Ada said without looking to John.

- Look, I'm sorry for that discussion we had yesterday at Michael's place. And I'm sorry for we didn't finish it yesterday, I had to work…

- I know that, John. So why don't we go back to where we stopped? For example, you could tell me why that friend of yours who calls to you anytime! In two and two hours! What is her name again?

- Ada, it's not like that… - John put his elbows on his thighs and covered his face with both hands. He passed his fingers on his face, from the middle to the sides, united both hands as anyone would do for praying. – I already told you that she doesn't call me all the time…

- Then why when I'm here she ALWAYS calls to you? And why do you always laugh on the phone? – Ada was with her arms crossed, her left leg was over her left leg. Her right leg was shaking uncontrollably. But she kind of calm.

- It's just a COINCIDENCE – John put so much emphasis on the word "coincidence" – When you're not here, neither my mom calls me!

- So I bring your telephone signal with me whenever I step here, John? – Ada was very calm, now she wasn't shaking her leg anymore.

- Ada, please… - John leaned his back on the couch and stared at the white ceiling. – She and I are just friends! – John's voice sounded desperation – You're just complaining of her because you don't have a man friend, only women, so you don't know well a boy…

- Don't call me stupid, John. And don't try do deny it or disguise this commentary by saying that you didn't call me stupid. I know very well when it's a regular boy and girl friendship and when it's more than that – Ada's voice was very serious.

- Okay, I'm sorry – John fell to his knees on the carpet that was between the two couches. He walked up on his knees until Ada's legs. He held Ada's right hand – Why don't we make it up and do what we do best, which is watch "Alien" or "Terminator" while we eat popcorn while cuddling?

- No, John. In Michael's place, you didn't answer me why you wanted me to be angrier with that situation. Why?

- Because… - John dropped Ada's hand – Because you never seem jealousy. You get angry, but you don't get jealously. And if Karol was in the party, probably you would leave without at least try to fight with her, I don't know.

- Maybe I would slap you on the face and I would broke up with you. What do you want, John? You want me to be a drama queen? To make a scene in front of you?

- No, I just want you to show jealousy as any normal girl would! I want you to complain with me in a different way, and not to ask me if I prefer her than you and everything be like that!

Ada stood up and walked to the other side of the room. John stood up and then he sat on the couch, where Ada was.

- John, I won't force you to anything. If you love this girl, if you don't love me anymore, what can I do? You want me to do a scene for you to choose me than her? Sorry, John, but the jealousy scenes you want are unnecessary. If you want a reason to choose me than her, then you don't need me after all.

- I love you, Ada! Don't say things like that! In my work, my computer's password is your name! I carre your picture in my wallet… I love you, but it seems you don't love me. I have doubts about your feelings. Sometimes, it seems like you don't care about me, about anything… If I were sure you love me, me and Karol wouldn't… - John stopped talking, realizing he had said too much.

- I don't want know anymore about anything, John. I think we are done. We should break up right now.

- Is that what you want? – John asked not believe in that.

- Yes, it will be better. And if you don't mind, I have more important things to do now – Ada walked to the door and stopped in front of the mirror, looking at John.

- Ok, then go. – John was dejected.

- Bye, John.

Ada opened the front door and left John's apartment.

* * *

Leon had managed to find a mechanic for Ada's car. One of the men used a car to pull Ada's car to the mechanic shop. They looked the car and fixed quickly the little intern problem. The cost Ada would have to pay was U$50. Leon could use the U$50 of his wallet or he could wait until Ada is back, so she would pay. She would have to come back anytime, because she had left her car key to a "stranger".

Leon decided to be more gentleman and paid the "bill". He thought it would be the closest thing of a polite and fair flirt on a girl who already has a boyfriend.

He left Ada's car in the mechanic shop and came back to the meeting point to wait for her. He leaned against a wall of a small building, crossed his arms and waited. A taxi appeared in a few minutes and parked in front of Leon. The Chinese woman paid the taxi driver and got out, heading toward Leon.

- Leon, where's my car? – She asked a little dejected.

- It's in nearby mechanic shop. Don't worry, your car is not gone for forever – Leon gave the key to Ada – By the way, I can't believe you gave your car key to a stranger to take care of your car.

- I assumed cops are always good guys – Ada smiled and forgot why she returned so upset from John's apartment.

Leon asked Ada to accompany him to the mechanic shop and explained to her how he found the place, and how the car was took to there. In the middle of the conversation, Leon asked:

- Just for curiosity, why didn't your boyfriend come along? – He tried to act normal, like if he was asking if she lives in the town or not.

- Because we broke up few minutes before. And I knew that this was about to happen.

- Sorry to heart that. How are you feeling right now?

- I'm fine. Actually, I think it was better for that had happened, but I prefer not to talk about it right now.

- Okay, I won't ask anything more. – Leon now was with his both hands inside his pockets, looking to his feet while walking.

They walked into the mechanic shop and Ada recognized her car in the first second she saw it. Leon spoke a little with one of the mechanics around who he already have talked before. Then, Ada asked how much she would have to pay, but one of the mechanics answered "your boyfriend already paid". Ada got a little shocked not because the mechanic had said "your boyfriend", but because Leon had payed. And Leon, on the other hand, felt so embarrassed for have being called "boyfriend" when it didn't pass more than 20 minutes that Ada was single again.

- Leon, why did you pay?

- I… I thought it would be the right thing to do. You looked annoyed when I saw you, you broke up with your boyfriend tonight… I think this is the least I can do.

Ada didn't answer, just observed the blue eyes of that guy.

- So… you are one of these guys who like to prove that chivalry exists even if it's in a odd of 1 in 50 guys? – she asked in a sarcastic tone, but seriously.

Leon laughed of the "joke" and said:

- No… I just try to do what is right in most of times.

- I owe you one, Leon. Tell me, where is the department you work?

Leon felt a heavy weight inside his body. He didn't expect that question at all.

- I work in the 25th precinct, in the East 20th street. Do you know?

- Yes.

Ada walked to her car, opened the door and said:

- Thank you, Leon. Stay alerted because… who knows when I will visit you in your work? – she got inside her car and closed the door.

Leon felt confused. For a while, he imagined Ada looking for him like Claire does with Chris all the time. He tried to get close to window of Ada's car, tried to collect the words in his brain and said:

- You're going to visit me? But for that, you would have to…

- Bye, Leon. See you around – Ada interrupted Leon and left him there, along with some mechanics who were finishing reading an old newspaper.

In a few seconds, Ada's car disappeared in the streets. Leon went to the sidewalk and walked to his home.

* * *

Arriving at home, he dropped the keys on a furniture next to the front door, a furniture just to have things dropped after you enter home. He walked to his couch, sat and rested his back and stretched his legs. Leon's father suddenly appeared, saw his son on the couch and said:

- You took so long this time. Did something happen?

- Incredibly, yes! – Leon closes his eyes and kept talking, but in a tone of laziness – I met a girl in the street… she was having a problem with her car. I tried to push the car, but it didn't work. She need to go to a certain place and she left her keys with me. I…

- She left her keys with you? – Leon's father was amazed and shocked, and interrupted him a little.

- Yes, she needed to do something important in this place. While she needed to go, I managed to fix her car in a mechanic shop and… I kinda payed for that. Luck of mine, the problem of the car was something very ridiculous, because if it was something worse, it would have costed more than U$1000 – now Leon was completely lying down on the couch, with the rest of his legs over the couch's arm, and his right arm was dropped over his forehead.

- And was she beautiful?

- Yes. Very beautiful. She was chinese, I guess, you know? I can't explain, but she was gorgeous.

- Did you get her number? – James was thrilled.

- No, father, she had a boyfriend. If I asked her number, I would be a completely idiot. But she said she would visit me in my work.

- Looks like someone will have troubles to focus on the work, huh – James laughed, walked the corridors of the apartment and went to his bedroom.


	4. The lady vanished

Cap. 4 – The lady vanished

Leon went to work in the next day waiting for any sign of Ada. He was shifting his thoughts. Sometimes he was thinking "When will she appear?" "I should have asked her phone number" and "This is all nonsense… why would she come? Maybe she make it up with that guy, John, and here I am, Leon loser wasted the money for nothing". At lunch time, Leon was sitting near a window, in a room inside that department. He was eating a meal he had bought in a restaurant and decided to eat in the police department. Kevin was with Leon during that lunch, however he was not eating a properly lunch, he was eating a good double BigMac with fries and drinking coke. Kevin was talking non-stop about a blond waitress who works in a place called "Jack's bar". He told how he has a crush on her, how often he was going to that bat to visit her, etc. Leon was listening and was making questions, but he was giving some glances out of the window on his left.

- What are you looking through the window, Kennedy? – Kevin interrupted himself while he was talking about the beauty of the waitress.

- Nothing… Why are you asking?

- You're kidding, right? Since you came to work, you keep looking for a window. When we took the car early to go to the Upper West Side, you were spying the sidewalk… I noticed that. Are you looking for somebody?

Leon smiled and fill his mouth with plenty noodles. He chewed, swallowed and realized that Kevin was waiting for a answer.

- Yes but I don't know if she will appear… Ok, I'll tell the story. – Leon told the whole story of how he met Ada last night, how he helped her and how she disappeared without even giving him a chance to ask more questions or say goodbye with a handshake, or a kiss in the cheek. Kevin laughed and thought about what to say.

- Kennedy, you paid the repair of her car and she just ran away from you?

Kevin took the opportunity to take another bite in the burger.

- I can't tell if she ran away from me… But I also can't say that she didn't like to stay with me. She asked me if I was going to arrest her after I said I was a cop. Why would I arrest someone because the car broke? She said that to tease me… - Leon was now messing his food with his fork, somewhat upset by that situation he was saying.

- Dude! And why didn't you say you would do it but only if she "refuses to give her number" or something?! You should have flirted her!

- How would I flirt her? She had a boyfriend and she was going to his apartment – Leon went back eating his food, but this time he ate a little fast, barely chewing – At least, she said she would come to visit me here. The problem will be if she never do that… Dammit, I won't take her off of my mind – he abandoned his fork in the food and now his arms was crossed.

- Leon, Leon, Leon… - Kevin finished swallowing the last piece of his BigMac. He drank his coke and spoke again – You have to learn how to flirt a girl right so you won't pass by situations like that. Now, talk about Ada… who is she? Tell me about her face.

- She must have 1,70 meters, or less than that… She has chineses eyes, but her face was very American… - He smiled while remembering her beauty – She has a dark hair, very black, short… She's thin, she has such a sexy voice… - he squeezed his thumb and his index finger in his eyes, as if he was cleaning his eyes – She's perfect… An oriental goddess.

- Why don't you pass by in Chinatown? Maybe she lives there… - Kevin joked.

- Oh, yeah, like, she lives that neighborhood… She seems to live in the Upper West Side, or Harlem…

- But you said she was going to her boyfriend's apartment who lives "near" to the Central Park. If she lives in these neighborhood you just said, why you would find her in the street you met her? Got it? You were far from the Upper West Side, remember?

- I know. Maybe she went to somewhere else, not exactly from his house. And what if she visited a friend before? I don 't know… The fact I've met her on that street has nothing to do with my theories about "where she lives". At least, in my opinion.

Kevin watched Leon. The blond didn't know if he were eat the food, or just play with it.

- When you meet her in Koreatown or in Chinatown, let me know – Kevin said his last mockery.

* * *

Four days has passed since Leon saw Ada, the "damsel in distress", let's say that way, in the street and she didn't appear for her visit. This time, Leon was already losing hope of that girl. It was Friday, 18:30h (6:30 p.m.) Leon though about her and what she could be doing. He thought about she could be doing anything way interesting than to think in visit him. "Maybe she make it up with her boyfriend" he thought.

Leon had chased a car with Kevin in that day, and he drove the car. He passed through a running chase to arrest the thieves. Leon was now with his bag in his back and he was heading home. He stepped in the sidewalk heading to the corner and he looked exhausted. He was sighing of tiredness and then he heard a voice:

- I thought I would have to wait here an eternity for you.

Leon turned quickly and saw that beautiful woman he have waited in these whole days. She was wearing an black jeans pants and a red shirt sleeveless. Her black hair was giving a contrast so beautiful because of her white skin and black pants. An red All-star complemented her outfit. Leon thought it was curious how she gives a different meaning to red clothes. He completely forgot how exhausted he were and said:

- Ada…

- You seem surprised… I should have said when exactly I would come.

Ada smirked to Leon He now approached her, trying to not make any stupid happy face because he knew he makes a stupid face when he's happy. Ada noticed Leon's hair now under the few sunlight. John has a lighter hair and it wasn't look alike to Leon's. Leon's hair seems to be two shades darker.

- If you had said what day and what time you would come, you wouldn't be here waiting too much. By the way, how many times are you here waiting? – Leon tried not to appear anxious or make her realized how was racking waiting for her.

- Half hour. And I like to make surprises. They are exciting – she smiled while raised quickly her eyebrows. Leon lost his words for a while.

- Why did you leave like that? It seems that you were running away, I don't know…

- I knew you would ask about it… I would in a hurry to go home – Ada looked to the street and said everything naturally, without thinking how much she left Leon "in the lurch". – So… tell me, where you were going right now? Did I interrupt you? – she asked quickly before he Leon did more questions about how she left.

- I was going home. And, no, you didn't interrupt me. In fact, I was beginning to wonder if you would come here actually, or…

- I saw you on the West 45th street these days…

- Wait, did you see me? – Leon was forcing his memory to remember what he did in West 45th street. He remembered that he had gone with several police officer and the S.T.A.R.S. team for a certain coffee shop because of a robbery in a coffee shop. The situation was very intense.

- I was passing by and I saw you. The situation was kinda ugly, you were too busy… I wouldn't just go to you and say "hi", right? It wasn't the right time to start a conversation.

Leon was shocked by the idea of being so close to Ada and didn't know it. And she was right, he wouldn't have the chance to talk to her during his work.

- So… Do you know a café shop that opened near here? It has a bakery style, but it's very refined… Everything is a little Italian there. Let' go there. Do you wanna come? I think it's better than staying here chatting on a sidewalk – she smiled and pass through him, waiting for him to follow her.

- Sure, sure. I know what are you talking about… I have been there to buy a coffee – Leon was feeling that his legs was leading him to Ada without even think about follow here – So, how is your car?

- Better than ever.

- And how are you? – Suddenly Leon felt sorry for asking how her car was before asking for her first.

- Better than ever too. And you?

- If I sat I'm also better than ever, will it seem that I'm copying you? – Leon smiled. The truth was he was very tired and he wanted to lay in his bed and rest for 40 minutes.

- I don't know… Maybe – she looked to him, but then she looked forward.

They arrived in a place called "Mazzaropi", the place Ada was taking him, and the place smelled of fresh coffee. Leon had already entered there, as he said to Ada, but it didn't pass through his mind go to Ada to that place. They bought a cappuccino and sat on a couch. Leon felt a relief when he rested his back on that couch. He tried to be very comfortable so he could have total attention to Ada.

- So… IO think you already know about me, you know where I work… What about you? Where do you work?

Ada hesitated. She thought about the things she didn't want Leon to know.

- I work in a cinema, in the projection room. I work from midday and forty until five p.m. in the cinema "L.C.". Do you know it?

- Yes, I know. – Leon drank his cappuccino and raised his eyebrows quickly. He would never guess that Ada would be the kinda of girl who has a peculiar job like to work in a projection room.

- Do you live near of where you work? – Leon asked.

- No… I live "way" far – she gave a emphasis on "way". She drank her cappuccino without looking away from Leon.

- Where exactly?

- I can't tell you, Leon – she gave a smirk and looked into the place she was.

- Why not? – Leon smiled, put his elbow on the table, sighed, rested his head on his hand, slid the index and middle finger across his forehead. He stopped to stare Ada with a funny look, as if he was saying with his eyes "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Ada was looking away, she didn't want to stare him all the time.

- Maybe another day.

- Are you afraid that I would visit you, or are you afraid that I might arrest you? Do you have a criminal record? – Leon joked while he was resting his head on his hand.

- No… - Ada paused – I just don't want you to know about everything at once.

- I didn't know you like to keep this aura of mystery… Do I have to worry?

- No. Relax, Leon… I'm very grateful for what you did to my car. It was very nice of you to help a stranger… I'll pay this coffee as a thank you, ok? I owe you one.

- No need to do that. Don't mention it. I was just doing what is right. You don't need to pay nothing. But if you want to "thank me", I was thinking…

- Leon, I need to go. – Ada rose gently, simply ignoring what Leon was talking. She knew exactly what he would say – I have some unfinished business to attend to.

She passed by Leon, who now have rose too and quickly said "Ada, wait!". Ada was getting close to the exit, but Leon could hold her left hand. It was a warm and soft hand. Ada looked at him and he said:

- Why do you simply walk away like that? I was saying something about…

- Maybe some another time, Leon – she smiled, approached him and kissed his cheek very fast, and made a little of effort to remove her hand from his hand.

She left the Mazzaropi and Leon, still shocked by the kiss on his cheek, decided to move his legs. But before he could exit the place, someone who works in that place called his attention because he didn't have paid the bill. Leon quickly pulled out his wallet and took the money out. He gave to the man who had talked to him and went to street quickly. He looked to his left, to his right and he didn't find Ada. He walked until a corner and looked to both sides. Once again, she disappeared. "Unfinished business?" he thought about the peculiarity of this sentence. "How did she disappear so fast?"


End file.
